


The Hairbrush Fic

by Anonymous



Series: Cursed Fics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Come Swallowing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Hair Brushing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Top Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap is too damn pretty for his own good.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Cursed Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	The Hairbrush Fic

Karl liked brushing Sapnap’s hair.

He liked feeling the silky hair under his fingers and running them through the strands. He liked undoing the knot of Sapnap’s headband and setting it aside. He liked the way Sapnap would lean back and _let_ him brush his hair, fully compliant.

It was normal. Until he found himself imagining things.

Sapnap’s face was so pretty, tilting up further and further just to let him comb and brush. His eyelashes were long and his lips were pinker than his cheeks.

It was hard _not_ to imagine anything with Sapnap sitting so pretty for him.

Karl decided to act on it one day, testing just how far Sapnap was willing to go. He took the hairbrush and began like any other day, slow downward motions through his hair. Then, he began to speak.

“So pretty, little Sap,” he whispered. “Do you like to sit here with me, looking all pretty like that?”

Sapnap hummed low in the back of his throat. “I’m just letting you brush my hair, Jacobs.”

Karl huffed in amusement. “You’re tempting me, Sap,” he said lower than before. One hand moved up and gently pressed against his lips, causing him to flinch. “How about you do what I say for a bit?”

Sapnap inhaled sharply. “Okay.”

“Good. Hold this.” Karl shoved the hairbrush in Sapnap’s hands. “Now turn and get on your knees for me.”

Sapnap did as he was told, gripping the brush and shifting over onto his knees. He peeked one eye open, looking up at Karl in newfound curiosity. His dick was already half-hard in his pants, judging from how easy it was to see when his knees were spread apart so far.

“Stretch yourself. _Wide_.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Karl barked. He grabbed a fistful of hair and tilted Sapnap’s head back. “Finger yourself, Sapnap.”

Sapnap whimpered as Karl released him, but nodded and tore off his pants and boxers. He leaned up a bit, fingers pushing into himself with relative ease.

“My good boy,” Karl praised. “Were you already so horny that you stretched yourself out earlier?”

Sapnap nodded pathetically, biting down on his lip.

“Poor baby.” Karl knelt down and began to pet Sapnap’s head as he fingered himself. “You need to be real wide, though, okay? Make sure your ass is nice and welcoming.”

Sapnap nodded again and this time Karl tugged hard at his hair, earning a heavy whine. 

“You like that?”

“Yes, please, Jacobs,” Sapnap whimpered.

Karl hummed and tugged again, watching Sapnap squirm with pleasure. His fingers were knuckle-deep inside of his ass and still working to stretch him wide enough for Karl’s next idea.

Simple, really.

“Wide enough yet, baby?”

Sapnap groaned quietly and leaned his head into Karl’s shoulder. “I-I think so,” he said.

“Good, good. Now I want you to take the hairbrush and fuck yourself with it, okay?”

“... _What_?”

Karl grinned. “It’s clean, I pulled out all the hair before I gave it to you,” he said. He tugged Sapnap’s hair again and watched him moan. “You can do it, can’t you, pretty boy?”

“I,” Sapnap blushed, “can…”

“Then do it.”

Sapnap exhaled shakily as he moved to position the brush against his hole. He took a moment to mentally prepare himself for this humiliation, but Karl was impatient and began to press it in for him. Sapnap yelled in surprise and a mix of pleasure and pain. The stretch wasn’t too bad, but it still burned.

“Fuck, Jacobs, _fuck_ ,” Sapnap hissed.

“Red?”

“Yellow,” he muttered.

“Take your time,” Karl soothed, returning to petting Sapnap’s hair as he pushed the entire brush up his ass. Once he had gotten it up to the top of the handle, he was shaking and trembling like a madman. 

Karl pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Did so well for me, baby,” he praised, forcing Sapnap back to hold himself upright on his knees while he undid his belt. He let his cock out, already hard and throbbing. He stood back up and pressed the head to Sapnap’s lips. “Gonna fuck your throat. That okay?”

“All good,” Sapnap replied shakily. He opened his mouth and let Karl slide in, pressing further back until he was leaking down Sapnap’s throat. Thankfully, he had a pretty good handle on his gag reflex.

Karl began to move his hips, first slow, then faster. “Fuck yourself with the brush while I use your throat,” he growled, hands gripping into Sapnap’s hair for leverage.

Sapnap obeyed and screwed his eyes shut. He reached back and held the brush by the handle, matching the pace of Karl’s hips to fuck himself in and out with the wide end of the brush. The bristles were a new sensation, curving with each clench but tickling his insides in the best way.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Karl reminded through a groan when Sapnap’s hand began inching towards his neglected dick. The poor thing was red and clearly aching, but he would have none of that. “You cum from me and the brush only today.”

Sapnap was doing so well, taking Karl down his throat and fucking himself with the brush, uneven and shaky. His hands were trembling as he tried to keep steady, but it was hard when the head of Karl’s cock continuously slammed against the back of his throat and he was choking on it.

He finally managed to find his prostate too, pushing the brush further against that spot. It was painfully hard to hit thanks to the shape, but he took what he could get. Sapnap’s hips twitched upward as he came, being thrown over the edge by Karl roughly tugging his hair and cumming down his throat at the exact same time.

Sapnap happily swallowed it all, even chasing after Karl’s cock as he slid it out of his mouth.

“Good boy,” Karl chuckled. “Cleaning me up even when I didn’t ask.” He ruffled Sapnap’s hair, petting and threading his fingers through it. 

“Can I take the brush out now?” Sapnap asked weakly, throat rough from being so well abused.

“You can.”

Sapnap sighed and carefully pulled it out, the lewd pop like a song to both him and Karl. “Thank you.”

Karl smiled and kissed the tip of Sapnap’s nose. “Of course, my pretty little boy.”


End file.
